Hollow
by YangThePunGod
Summary: I created this short story at 3 Am on a summer night, it's basically a horrorish type of thing with slasher elements,


Hollows pov)

Huff, huff, "hehe that was fun, those people were sort of entertaining, I said as I removed their blood from my knife, the best part was when I told them if the wife killed the child they'd live, humans are so selfish that they did it. Ha I'm glad I killed them both, wait, Who is she?"

(Claire's pov)

Me and my friends had just come from a Halloween party, Stacy and Emily were sorta drunk, I was the most sober definitely. A shadow moved out of the corner of my eye, "Stacy!" "What?" "I think I just saw something." Claire, your always so paranoid, it as probably just a stray dog or cat, so don't worry about it ok?" "Alright Stacy, thanks for cheering me up," I rolled my eyes. Then a tree fell right onto the path we were all alarmed but we weren't quick enough to react when we were knocked unconscious from behind.

I awoke in a bright white room on a chair, my head hurt a lot and I was a little dizzy, that's when I saw him, the very tall sleek figure of a man with a black hoodie, he had a black mask on as well. He walked over to me and started speaking in a deep calm tone, "awake finally?" As he then proceeded to touch my face and examine it as if he'd never seen a human, he laughed and said "now I can play our little game." Then he walked away for a moment, I saw the open door to the room and I bolted running as fast as I could trying to get through the hallway, then I heard what sounded like humming, he was following me scraping what seemed to be a knife against the wall. The sadistic prick was enjoying a game of cat and mouse, I saw a door on my right and walked in. That was a mistake, I found Stacy and Emily, Stacy had been stabbed in the leg twice and beaten till near death, but then I saw Emily. Dear god, I covered my mouth trying not to scream in terror, her eyes had been pulled out as well as there being a hole in her chest, then I noticed out of the corner of my eye he was next to me. His black mask which I had noticed had a animal jaw on it, he was also wearing a few skulls around his body, some on a necklace and one on a belt like thing. He also had a knife strapped on his left leg, I couldn't examine him any further as he hit me in the chest enough to knock me across the ten foot room. I hit the wall with such force I heard it crack, or maybe that was one of my bones, honestly I was too dazed to tell. I tried to get up but I couldn't, he then pulled me up and I tried to fight back and smack him but he grabbed my wrist and broke it along with my fingers and hand. He then looks at me, I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling, he laughed and said "well Claire, I had fun, till next time," he walked away and that's when I passed out.

"That's all you remember miss halloway?" "Yes officer that's all I remember, I'm sorry I couldn't get a glimpse of his face." "Oh don't worry about it he was wearing a mask, we'll catch the bastard." "Wait officer one more thing, is Stacy alright?" "Yes don't worry she's perfectly fine miss halloway she's just resting. She'll make a full recovery." I sighed in relief, I'm glad at least she'll be alright, I watched the officer walk out and I felt safe for the moment, but I heard a crack and his corpse fell in the room. "Morning "halloway" hahaha," he sat down and kicked the door closed. "Enjoy our game?" "YOU SICK FUCKER!" "Haha I find that hilarious, your so funny when your pissed." I couldn't move so I couldn't get away if he attacked me. Then he took off his mask, he was a pale man with longish white hair, he also had green eyes a girl would die over. What the hell am I thinking? I tried to stop but he noticed I was staring at him. He laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair, "wow you humans, I killed your friend and you think I look hansom." "Sh-SHUT UP YOU PSYCHO!" "Oh that's even funnier." "What's so funny?" "That you think I'm a psychopath, psycho's don't know the difference between right and wrong, I am a sociopath, I know the difference I just don't care." "Why does that concern me asshole?" He laughed and gave me a small box, I opened it to see a piece of paper saying I 3 you on a human heart, I through the box screaming. He just sat there laughing and said "like it? It's your friends." He then proceeded to grab me by the head and kiss me then got up and walked away saying "t'ill next time Claire!"

"Holy shit Claire, that's what happened to you? Jesus, I just remember pain and sleep. You were awake for almost the entire time. Wait, HE KISSED YOU?! What deranged fuck does that!" "I don't know." "Ha well Claire at least you enjoyed it." "I DID NOT STACY!" "You said it yourself Claire he was hot. He may be a "socio" but hot is hot, so enjoy your first kiss Claire." "IT WASNT MY FIRST KISS, ok well maybe it was but still!" "Haha claire calm down he'll be found soon and executed don't worry ok? I'll be staying with you from now on, it'll be alright, maybe if he visits again he'll take something other then your life or your first kiss Haha." I blushed and smacked her. "Well I'll go order the pizza don't start saw without me ok?" Fine, large with extra pepperoni ok?" "Ugh fine Stacy but your paying!" "You bitch your dead to me!"

And that was hollow, rate it from one to ten, be honest, and thank you for reading.


End file.
